dungeonworldwestmarchesfandomcom-20200215-history
Larrankvogvale Summaries
Mason P. So we done did drop a big ass tree on the shit 'n' then we shot it to shit with arrows. Some little brain-bug fucks attacked Ruriath and he started castin' some stupid-ass spells. But we killed the antelope troll lion, 'n' got a bunch of money. Also Eli was a little shit. Eric J. I journeyed out to Larrankvogvale to hunt a manticore with my old friend Ruriath. we were accompanied by an Orc trapper named Chuck. Chuck was hard to understand but his skill with traps proved useful in the long run. We found the cave the manticore called home and Chuck set up a couple traps outside. Ruriath set up a spell to trap the manticore if it managed to break free of the other two traps. That left me and Eli (Chucks goblin assistant.) to act as bait to draw the manticore in. Night fell and I caught sight of the manticore in the darkness and ran in the opposite direction to draw it into the first trap. The bait worked anda massive tree with it's branches sharpened into spikes fell on the beast and pinned it. Once I cleared the second trap I turned and began firing explosive arrows at the pinned creature. The manticore switched tactics from escape to ranged attack after a few volleys but I countered with more arrows to pin its tail from firing quills at me. Meanwhile Ruriath was struggling with some other creatures who came to attack us. He was put under their mind control and he sttarted casting spells to pin us to the ground for the manticore have a chance to catch us. Chuck smacked him silly and woke him up. Ruriath quickly corrected his mistake and undid his spell. He set out to find the creatures who controlled him. He caught sight of a brain washed Eli trying to push me into the second trap. So he magically rolled me up into a newspaper and Eli stumbled past me. Ruriath spotted the little brain creatures that had controlled him and he unleashed a massive spell that rained arrows and projectiles from the sky mercilessly into all enemies he could see. He obliterated the brain creatures and seriously wounded the manticore. Then he wove his magic again into another spell to improve my arrows. It reeked of Corioleus... dammit Ruriath... but I unleashed the flamming arrow and it sank into the monster like butter, the creature died from that shot. We cut off its three heads and returned for our reward. Eli was very adamant about getting a share of the reward and Chuck and him had a very long argument (and it was the funniest thing in the world I have to go back and find the recording of that... If it's posted by the time you read this you have to go listen to it cause it's to good not to listen to.) Frank the Tank Grovel, Chuck, Eli and myself (Baldric) went on to the caves to kill some sort of fungus creatures. Chuck forgot to mention that there would be Trolls on our way, or that the creatures are actually related to Trolls: they regenerate, and can only seem to be killed with fire, lightning or some other magical means. We could call them Pygmy Trolls. Another fun fact: using magic within the caves is a very bad idea. At any rate, we ventured forth, and after some good time deciding where we'd find the least amount of resistance, we found some sort of altarwith three of these creatures worshiping it. At about the same time, a party of 5 ventured inside the cave as well: three heavily armored knights and two wizards. After we thought we'd killed the three pygmies, they engaged us. They seemed to be after Grovel, who had stolen something of importance from the Governor and had tried to fence it. After they downed Chuck, Grovel decided it was time to flee, leaving Eli and myself behind to our own luck. Now, I may be bold and a man of action, but I'm not stupid. I was outnumbered and they definitely knew what they were doing. I surrendered to them. They told me they were mercenaries, and were looking for Grovel because of his crimes. They mentioned someone named Carl, who was particularly interested in our Goblin companion, but in truth I knew nothing about him. So they shook me down, I span them a few carefully crafted lies, and, seeing I was just a plain raggedly-looking Bard, they let me go. Fortunately, one of the pygmy trolls was still unconscious a good ways into the darkness, so I stealthily went back for it, tied it up pretty nicely, and proceeded to make a nice profit. Category:West Marches Category:Summary